Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a four-wheel drive electric vehicle, in which the drive source has a motor/generator, and an electronically controlled coupling is provided on the drive power transmission path leading from the drive source to the front and rear wheels, which controls the power distribution of the front and rear wheels by a command from the outside.
Background Information
Conventionally a 4WD system comprising an electronically controlled coupling on the drive power transmission path from the drive source to the front and rear wheels, which controls the power distribution of the front and rear wheels by a command from the outside, is known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2003-327000).